Verdades
by Luu may
Summary: Te amo mas allá de la distancia, del tiempo, del espacio, te admiro por ser como eres y por como actúas, te aprecio por ser excepcional en cada aspecto, te adoro por ser la luz de mis ojos, y te necesito mas que a nada en este mundo... NaruxSaku


Un ligero escalofrió recorrió de nuevo mi cuerpo de extremo a extremo, y un temblor casi imperceptible llego a mis manos, sudor frio caía por mi frente, y mis ojos dilatados me hacían sentir peor aun; camine otro paso pero de nuevo me detuve, no entendía mi nerviosismo, era infantil e irreverente, era abrumador y asfixiante, casi desolador, me hacia crear ilusiones falsas, ilusiones en donde todo esto al final se derrumbaba. Seguí mi camino, y su voz a la lejanía me alerto, su sedoso cabello caía como cascada por sus hombros, su rostro agitado y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente intentando tomar el aire que se le robo repentinamente; la observe como nunca antes, con sus hermosos ojos jade, su piel nívea, y sus finos labios. Todo en ella me hacia tomar una desconocida fuerza que me haría hacer cualquier cosa, por que por ella yo era capaz de todo, de todo; sus labios se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa que desde ya hace tiempo solo dedicaba a mi, y sus jades pozos tomaron cierto brillo de ilusión, o era mi mente jugándome una cruel trampa o en verdad se alegraba de verme y esta vez no quise crearme yo solo falsas esperanzas y mejor deje de ilusionarme.

Se acerco más a mi, y lentamente sus labios se posicionaron en mi mejilla derecha que al instante se sonrojo, y de nuevo sentí sus labios curvearse en otra sonrisa, se alejo poco a poco, y me clavo su esmeralda mirada, la observe con cierta duda, y ella solo atino a sonrojarse. No entendía nada, enserio que no, ¿que ocurrió?, a poco era día de jugarme crueles bromas o acaso había hecho una apuesta, ¿por que repentinamente me dirigía una atención única y no me ignoraba?; tomo mi mano y sentí en ese mismo instante que desfallecería, pero no paso, la seguí de cerca y es que además de estar casi a punto de sacarme el brazo, la curiosidad me mataba por dentro, no sabia el por que, ni tampoco el como, pero tenerla así de cerca, brindándome tanta atención y cariño me hacia sentir realmente feliz, que ni aunque fuera un sueño hubiera deseado salir de el.

Caminamos un largo tramo, siempre tomados de las manos, tal ves ella no lo notaba, pero yo si, y ese simple hecho me hacia sentir aun mas nervioso, apreté ligeramente su mano intentando convencerme que no era un sueño y que efectivamente ella estaba a mi lado corriendo a un lugar desconocido para mi, y así fue, era todo real, su tacto, y esas miradas fugaces que me dirigía; de golpe detuvo su caminar y me volteo a ver con su sonrisa única, la mire extrañado y voltee mi rostro al lugar al cual habíamos llegado, un jardín que se extendía a la lejanía, con un despejado camino que lo atravesaba por en medio, alrededor lo único que se observaba eran flores de distintos colores, aromas y tamaños, escasos arboles le brindaban al jardín una vista alegre y a la vez acogedora, me quede maravillado por el sitio y es que nunca antes lo había visto, y eso que era enorme. Le dirigí la vista de nuevo a mi acompañante y ella ahora tenia su vista clavada en el pequeño arroyo que se extendía por un lado del jardín, soltó mi mano y de pronto sentí como un frio impactaba en esta, aun con toda la voluntad del mundo, yo era dependiente de ella, no importaba cuanto lo ocultara o siquiera lo negara, ella era mi mas escondido deseo, mi razón de vivir, ser y existir, su simple inhalación me hacia sentir una profunda felicidad; aleje un momento mis pensamientos y vi como desde el arroyo decía de nuevo mi nombre. Camine atravesando el jardín hasta llegar adonde ella se encontraba, me ubique a su lado y la observe jugar con la cristalina agua del arroyo, metiendo sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos en esta, me hinque a la orilla del pequeño arroyo a su lado, y comencé hacer lo mismo que ella hacia.

El sol de a poco se iba ocultando, creando una atmosfera casi mágica con sus ya casi inexistentes rayos, nos habíamos acostado en el inicio de un tronco de árbol, observando como lentamente el día cedía ante la noche y se desvanecía por el horizonte, me mantenía asombrado por el atardecer que se manifestaba ante nosotros cuando escuche un ligero sollozo a mi lado, voltee rápidamente y la observe derramar un par de lagrimas, mi corazón dio un vuelco repentino al verla en ese estado, no entendía por que lloraba mas sin embargo una tristeza enorme recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo; mi mano con vida propia acaricio suavemente su mejilla y ella al contacto se abalanzo a mi y con un fuerte abrazo me atrapo, me mantuve quieto por un instante, había sido tan repentino que me tomo al menos un minuto comprender que ella me estaba abrasando, tan fuerte, y tan suave a la vez que hacia que pequeñas mariposas recorrieran de un rincón a otro mi estomago. Nos mantuvimos así al menos unos minutos mas, cuando ella lentamente se separo, cortando así el abrazo que nos mantenía unidos, mantuvo su mirada agachada, ocultando su rostro de mi, baje mis dos brazos a los costados y voltee el rostro hacia ya el oscurecido manto celeste, intentando calmar el ritmo veloz de mi corazón, comencé a divagar en mi mente, pensando de nuevo en que si esto era realidad o simple ficción, me mantenía derecho viendo las estrellas deslumbrar en las alturas, pero su voz me hizo bajar la mirada.

-Lo lamento- menciono cohibida por alguna razón desconocida para mi, y la frase empleada creo en mi otra duda, ¿por que se disculpaba?, no entendía ya nada, esto era realmente extraño para mi, para lo que yo ya estaba acostumbrado. Levanto su rostro, observándome cuidadosamente, inspeccionando mi rostro de si ya por si extrañado ahora con una gigante duda tatuada en el.-Lamento, todo lo que te hice- volvió a pronunciar, resucitando en mi la sorpresa de sus palabras, "todo lo que te hice", acaso se disculpaba por los maltratos anteriores, que aunque para muchos eran exagerados para mi eran en cierto punto "especiales", ya que esa atención solo era dirigida a mi, si, lo se, suena demasiado masoquista, pero para mi el hecho de tenerla cerca ya era demasiado.

Mi mente aun trabajaba en las frases antes escuchadas, pero aunque las pensara una y otra y otra vez, la respuesta nunca la descubría, mi rostro aun mantenía la sorpresa en toda su plenitud y fue ahí en donde ella volvía a hablar.-Hace 3 años aproximadamente, te vi caminar por una calle vacía, era de noche y aunque ahora me de dolor decir lo menos que quería era encontrarme contigo-sus palabras entraban por mis oídos y cada una penetraba mi corazón lentamente, si dolía, lo he de reconocer, pero despeje un poco el dolor para poder así escuchar su relato.-Tome la calle continua, y camine a prisa por si tu por sorpresa me reconocías, casi al llegar a mi casa te divise al otro extremo de la misma calle, y si he de reconocer que la curiosidad calo profundo en mi, me acerque un poco manteniendo la distancia para que no me descubrieras, te mantenías quieto observando la luna, y tus palabras se adentraron en mi dulcemente "Podrás ser tan hermosa como muchos relatan y confirman, pero tu hermosura nunca se asemejara a ella", me quede impactada por que aunque no dijeras el nombre de la persona, algo muy dentro de mi me hacia creer que era yo a esa que tanto admirabas. Desde esa noche mis sueños eran turbados de la forma mas dulce y hermosa posible, tu aparecías en ellos, mencionándome palabras de amor, estrechándome en tus brazos y besando mis labios sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo o espacio. Y a la semana siguiente comprendí el por que de esos sueños, había caído a tu merced, me había rendido ante esa mirada dulce y alegre que siempre me mostrabas, a esa sonrisa brillante que me hacia temblar y creaba un cosquilleo dentro de mi, me había enamorado perdidamente de ti, y no sabes la felicidad que me da al fin reconocerlo-

Bajo su rostro, pero el mío se mantuvo derecho, mi mente totalmente en blanco había dejado de funcionar, los latidos de mi corazón bajaron gradualmente hasta casi extinguirse y mi boca se mantenía ligeramente abierta. ¿Que si esto ya lo había fantaseado?, claro que si lo había hecho, ¿que si mis sueños se asemejaban a esto?, ni siquiera se acercaban, de pronto la adrenalina subió por mi torrente sanguíneo llenándome por una increíble felicidad, los latidos de mi corazón de nuevo resonaron en mi oídos y un calor inexplicable se agolpo en mi rostro, levante mi mano y la coloque en mi brazo pellizcándome con fuerza, el dolor recorrió mi cuerpo pero aun así no se comparo con la felicidad que se incrementaba en mi; vi como me observaba con tristeza pura reflejada en sus joyas esmeraldas, levanto su mano y me acaricio la aun acalorada mejilla.-Por eso te pido perdón, por que se que tarde en decírtelo, y que anteriormente te hice daño, pero puedes asegurar que si tu no me quieres en tu vida, tus deseos serán cumplidos al alejarme completamente de ti- se acerco a mi rostro y en la comisura de mis labios deposito un casto beso que me transmitió una pequeña carga eléctrica.

Se alejo corriendo, y de pronto sus palabras se agolparon en mi mente, como tórridos recuerdos, "alejarme completamente de ti"¿había escuchado bien? se sacrificaba ella misma pensando que yo ya no la amaba como anteriormente había gritado -quien sabe cuantas veces- a los cuatro vientos, ¿era esa la verdad, esa fantasía que desde hace ya tantos años quería que fuera realidad?, mi corazón se acelero, y me levante de un salto de donde estaba; comencé a correr a todo lo que mis piernas podían, mi mente se había aclarado ya, mi decisión hace ya mucho había sido tomada, lo único restante era encontrarla y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Corrí y corrí, no conté segundos, ni minutos, mi respiración se dificultaba, pero mis piernas aun así no dejaron el trote, atravesé el umbral del pequeño parque cerca de su casa y en una banca retirada ella se mantenía sentada observando la tenue luz que ahora mostraba la luna oculta entre las nubes; me daba la espalda y ni siquiera noto mi cercanía hasta que me vio sentado a su lado, sus ojos se encontraban sorprendidos y su boca titubeaba ligeros murmullos, la observé con seriedad, y desvié mi mirada nuevamente al cielo, y comencé con lo que desde esta mañana tenia planeado hacer; explicarle y demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba a mi lado.

-Si, esa persona a la que me refería eras tu- comencé con voz clara, el nerviosismo no me vencería, no ahora que se me daba la oportunidad de demostrar mis sentimientos, proseguí-- Mi sueño desde que te vi por primera vez, fue tenerte siempre a mi lado, platicar contigo, hacerte reír y recibir de ti un amor infinito, tomarte entre mis brazos y decirte que todo estará bien, besar tus mejillas, besar tus labios, saber que nunca me dejarías, y como dije era un sueño que día a día crecía en magnitud al verte sonreír, al ver tus ojos brillar de emoción, o simplemente observar tu rostro complacido- su rostro mantenía un tenue tono carmín, y de nuevo la luz de la luna baño su rostro dándole cierta divinidad a su presencia, a su existencia, haciéndola parecer inalcanzable, prohibida, angelical.-- Pero al igual que mi amor creció, mis temores lo hicieron también, mi temor al no ser correspondido, al ser denegado dueño de tu corazón, el ser simplemente un amigo mas y nunca ser el que te mantenía en desvelo la noche entera y darte paz y felicidad de día. Al escucharte decir lo anterior, mi corazón contemplo en su esplendor la magia de un amor correspondido, mis esperanzas alzaron vuelo, y mis ilusiones al fin se hicieron realidad. Te amo mas allá de la distancia, del tiempo, del espacio, te admiro por ser como eres y por como actúas, te aprecio por ser excepcional en cada aspecto, te adoro por ser la luz de mis ojos, y te necesito mas que a nada en este mundo, por que moriría para poder hacerte feliz, y seria feliz si tu lo fueras, mi corazón, alma, ser, y todo lo que compone mi existencia lo único que desea es a ti--mi respiración tranquila me hacia sentir mejor conmigo mismo, no se de donde saque esa fuerza necesaria para decir lo que desde hace mucho mantenía en secreto, pero me hacia sentir liberado de ese secreto, me hacia sentir feliz, me hacia sentir en paz.

Observe como su rostro cambiaba drásticamente de un rubor carmín, a sorpresa y al último una cara de total felicidad, y yo sin quedarme atrás le respondí de la misma manera, mostrando esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, esa sonrisa de total y pleno amor. Levanto sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza, yo al igual la abrace, acariciando su cabello y embriagándome con su dulce esencia, me levante de la banca, tomándola a ella en brazos que lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse.--Desde hoy me declaro el hombre mas feliz de la tierra--, dije con total alegría en mis palabras mientras giraba sosteniéndola en un fuerte abrazo, ella comenzó a reír, y mi corazón latió con fuerza al escucharla, nunca me cansaría de hacerla feliz, eso ya lo tenia claro.--Y yo la mujer mas feliz del universo--, menciono ella aun riendo en una suave risa. Me detuve, y la observe fijamente, ella me devolvió la mirada, la baje lentamente, hasta que pudiera tocar el suelo con los pies, y la mantuve prisionera en mis brazos, acaricie su mejilla, y poco a poco me acerque a su rostro, nuestros alientos se conjugaban en uno mismo, y nuestra cercanía se hacia cada vez mas grande, aferre aun mas mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola un poco mas a mi, y lentamente nos fundimos en un acompasado beso, que me hizo temblar momentáneamente, el beso tomo fuerza, pero después de escasos segundos nos separamos para inhalar el aire perdido. Junte mi frente con la de ella y la admire embelesado.

"Ella, esa dulce persona que día a día me enamoraba con su encanto oculto, que me hacia resistir la adversidad, que sin ni siquiera saber me hacia dependiente a ella, que me hacia soñar por su sonrisa, y me hacia llorar por su ausencia. Esa persona que con tan solo una mirada me cautivo, y que con tan solo un beso basto para hacerme feliz de por vida. Por que ahora eso soy, alguien que es feliz plenamente, por que desde ahora la adversidad, los obstáculos, las dificultades, ni siquiera los problemas me harán desistir, por que junto a ella yo puedo hacer todo, nunca rendirme, junto a ella NUNCA habrá un imposible".


End file.
